


sunflowers

by someao3_user



Series: nb komaeda supremacy [2]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Hajime is sad, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lowercase, Nagito is dead, Other, Past Character Death, Sad Ending, but anyways, its also a vent fic kinda lol, making this for a friend, non binary komaeda nagito, non binary komaeda supremacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someao3_user/pseuds/someao3_user
Summary: "why do you like sunflowers so much?""because they remind me of them."
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Nanami Chiaki/Tsumiki Mikan, mentioned
Series: nb komaeda supremacy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895911
Comments: 5
Kudos: 83





	sunflowers

sunflowers were always nagito's favorite, that's why hajime always bought them.

"are you ready to go, hajime?"

"yeah.. yeah, i'm ready."

chiaki opened the front door with her umbrella in hand, hajime walking out to open his.

"do you think they'll like them?"

"of course."

the walk wasn't too far from where nagito rested.. but that makes it all the more depressing to go to work in the mornings.

"is it alright if i ask you something?"

"go for it, chi."

"is there a specific reason you always bring me with you? i'm not complaining, it's always nice to visit an old friend."

"that's the thing. we're the only two that thought of them as a friend."

"that does make sense... i think."

in no time, they arrived.

they arrived at where nagito has rested for months now.

".. any idea why they did it?"

"not a clue..."

the place was... depressing, what else do you expect from a graveyard?

what makes it more sad is that there were so many flowers on other graves, but on nagito's... only rested a wilted bouquet of sunflowers.

hajime replaced those old ones with the new, freshly grown ones.

"i'm sorry to intrude again... but,"

hajime looked back at chiaki, who had a frown on her face.

"why do you like sunflowers so much?"

"because they remind me of them."

"in what way?"

"mm.. our first date was at a sunflower field. they always called me their sunflower after that."

chiaki said nothing after that.

hajime always came here every few weeks, despite how much nagito rambled on about how they think people should forget about them when they pass on.

everyone hated that shit.

but for their own reasons.

hinata liked talking about how much that has happened the past few weeks, like nagito was still there with him.

"it's only been a few months but, we miss you. especially chiaki, she misses beating your ass in mario."

a breathy chuckle came from chiaki as she laid a single rose upon their grave.

"ah, they grew?"

"yeah. mikan's been taking care of them a lot better then before..."

"that's great to hear. maybe she can tag along next time?"

"she gets nervous around graveyards and thinks she might trip.. somehow. but i'll try to ask..."

"alright.."

the sounds of the light wind and drops of rain were heard, before chiaki spoke up.

"it's almost time to go... i think, we should get going."

"already? oh well..."

hajime stood up with a smile.

"we'll see you soon, okay?"


End file.
